


What They Took From Us: A Stucky AU RP

by TheBananasaurus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cis!Steve/Trans!Bucky, Coming Untouched, Dysphoria, Fingering, M/M, Mention of torture, Non-Binary Bucky, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Activity While Injured, Smut, Virgin Steve Rogers, trans!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBananasaurus/pseuds/TheBananasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Steve played by TheBananasaurus.tumblr.com AND TheStar-SpangledAvenger.tumblr.com</b> (I reply in-character to everything sent to me - have fun!)<br/><br/><b>Bucky played by Rainb0wDawg.tumblr.com</b> </p><p>Steve’s mother died shortly after childbirth and he was sent to grow up alongside Bucky in an Irish-Catholic orphanage. They quickly bonded from a young age, and became closer than brothers. They slept next to each other, bathed with each other, helped each other with bullies and homework, and, during a curious, innocent moment, shared their first kiss. A kiss neither of them spoke about ever again. </p><p>Now, decades later, the Winter Soldier attacking Steve on a highway in modern day New York City was discovered to be Bucky himself. Steve quickly incapacitated him and brought him to his apartment, where he hopes to somehow evoke their shared lives through any means possible. Unfortunately, Bucky's arm wasn't the only thing HYDRA 'improved' upon when they created the perfect killing machine.</p><p>
  <b>(This RP continues in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/8797213/chapters/20167831">What They Took From Us: A Stucky AU RP (Part 2)</a>)</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [ **Co-Authors' Notes:** _Bucky Barnes has brown eyes in the comics, and the ‘orphanage’ plot-line was lifted/inspired from/by one of the many Marvel universes._
> 
> _If we missed a trigger warning, please tell TheBananasaurus!_ ]

Though he'd technically won the battle by knocking Bucky out and bringing him to his apartment, with how his old friend had looked right through him and beat him half to death, it was clear he had another war to win. A day or so later, Steve came out of the laundry room with a fresh batch of linens to spruce up the couch cushions he'd lain on the floor next to where he'd cuffed Bucky to a pillar. **"I still use the same detergent, buddy. It's a miracle they even sell it,"** he said, fully expecting to receive empty stares and silence or a string of curses. The Avenger lowered himself onto one of the cushions just out of arm's reach and crossed his legs Indian-style before holding out the powder-blue sheet he'd been yammering about. **"How are you feeling? You ready for a change of clothes yet?"** He himself had showered and changed into sweats and a form-fitting t-shirt since their original encounter, but so far it'd been too dangerous to release the assassin.

'The Asset' had been given a mission, and he would have done anything to complete that mission, even if his own life were on the line. That, however, had been the idea the whole time. Little did he know. Unfortunately, his target had been Captain America, and had proven an equal match for the Asset. When his mind seemed to grow fuzzy with forgotten memories, he had been knocked unconscious and hauled off. For the first day, he thrashed, cursed, and tried to escape his bonds. Later in the second day, he seemed to give in to his fate, slouching forward with tattered curtain of hair covering his features. Black paint blotched out his eyes, though they seemed to glow Amber from beneath the hood of his locks. Even as Steve sat down and began to speak to him, he only shifted one foot across the floor, only for it to fall back into its original position. **"What part of 'I don't know you' do you not understand...?"** This was growing tiresome, but he was lying. For some reason, he _did_ know this man... And he had no idea why.

Steve bit back a sigh as he tossed the folded-up sheet next to Bucky's thigh. **"You can keep saying that all you want, but it ain't changing anything. Your name is James Buchanan Barnes, but you always hated that name, so everyone called you Bucky,"** said the super soldier, repeating again what he'd said over and over the day prior. _And sometimes, I called you 'Buck'..._ **"You were born on the 10th of March, in 1917."** He had hoped that smelling the same detergent as if it were fresh off the drying line would harken back to the good ol' days, but since that had failed, he kept trying to feed him facts. But as the Captain searched behind the shadow of the disheveled bangs for recognition and found little, he started to think maybe he was going about this wrong. Maybe Bucky didn't need to remember who **he** was just yet - maybe if Steve told him about himself, something would pop up. Forcing a tight smile, the Avenger went that route and braced his palms on his thighs with his elbows pointing outward and head leaning in conspiratorially. **"Hey, I was gonna try to cook for you, but I was afraid I'd screw up like I did for your birthday in 1937. Burnt the cookies, forgot the pilot light was on in the oven - almost blew the whole building to smithereens. You laughed yourself to tears, while I ran around the kitchen like a chicken with my head cut off, _eh-heh_..."** Even talking about the event had his smile deepening and his cheeks lighting up faintly with the memory of how embarrassed he'd been. _And that was the day I almost... I almost…_

Those hardened doe-brown eyes stared holes through the patriot, as if nothing he said seemed to work on him. It was sad, really; the Pavlov's dog of HYDRA, conditioned to not recognize anything pertaining to himself. No... What they had not anticipated was the fact that Captain America still lived, and the Asset would have had to encounter a piece of his past once more. The linens did bring up a small bit of his memory... Only faded, washed out pictures of their home town drifting in and out of view. Something made him feel comforted by the smell, and the images related to them. Something about the man in front of him, too. No doubt a strange sense of security washed over him, even if his instincts told him that **he** was the **enemy** and he wanted to slit his throat. Yes, that was the mission; why was he second-guessing himself now? Steve continued with a small story about the soldier's own birthday, furrowing his brow and glancing off to the side as if he could recall the incident along with those words. _You never could cook, could you?_ **"We went out... For burgers and milkshakes... Because we couldn't get the scent of charcoal out of our noses..."** Why could he remember that so clearly? Those kicked-puppy eyes turned back to Rogers, perplexed and obviously upset he did not understand these memories. **"... Who are you? Why do I remember that?"**

That had been the day he was gonna do it - be a man and own up to the weird, _wrong_ , homosexual feelings he'd been having. He was gonna do it when Bucky blew out his candles, just come out and say it... But with all that had gone wrong, he chickened out. But that had been so long ago, and now he was just... speaking into the ether, for all intents and purposes. The sudden movement of his friend looking away from him kicked a fresh wallop into Steve's stomach, but as painful as this was for both of them, he was going to keep trying. He just had to. Burgers and milkshakes... **"Wh--?!"** The one-two punch of having his faint hope smashed only to have Bucky somehow finish the story for him elicited a choked laugh and he covered his mouth with his palm as the rims of his eyes started stinging. **"O-oh my _God_ , that's right! I didn't hear the end of that one for a while!"** Something had gotten through, and it was all Steve could do but stop himself from bridging the gap between them and wrapping the assassin in a bear hug. No, he kept his heart-aching, bitter-sweet glee tempered, and pulled his fingers away from his face. **"Steven Grant Rogers. Y-you... you called me Stevie, sometimes. You were the only one I let do that... because we're best friends. Always have been, pal - since we were kids. You... you kept the bullies off of me, because I was... I was a shrimpy _punk_ with way too much pride."** The word 'punk' cracked in his throat strangely, but still, the Avenger swallowed past it.

The more he stared into him, the more he seemed confused by his own memories. The man sitting before him was much... _bigger_ than he remembered. But that face; he could not forget that face burned into every fabric of his being. For the moment, he let the man speak in his tearful joy, every word pulling on his mind like a string in the darkness leading him to the end of the tunnel. But, it was so bright at the end... Would he burn once he got out? **"... Because you were a _punk_ who never knew when to quit..."** Though his voice sounded far off and faded, it seemed that reversing the tactic, reminding him of who Steve was rather than himself, was working. Even if he were confused, and angered by his confusion. Perhaps because, by the time he remembered this much? He had already been 'wiped' clean to start over again. **"You got bigger..."** How could he even begin that he could recall the way he gazed up at Steve after the first time he had been experimented on, and led to safety along with hundreds of other captive men? But... **"The train... That was the last time I saw you. Before... Before..."** Metal hand curled into a fist behind himself, gritting his teeth in his jaw and falling deathly silent.

Steve blinked away moisture from his eyes, but though he was fighting valiantly to keep a stiff upper lip, he couldn't prevent the pale blues' darkening with emotion, like a choppy sea before a hurricane overcame it. Even the force with which the other soldier replied didn't appear to phase him overmuch; he just kept that wistful, sheepish grin up on his lips. **"Ah... heh, yeah. Yeah, I did."** But that explanation was for another time - he didn't want to mention scientists, or labs, or experiments when they were so close to breaking through. However, the strength he was known for by the rest of his teammates and America itself faltered the moment Bucky brought up the day he'd 'died.' In an instant, Steve's entire demeanor changed: his smile ran away from his face and was replaced by pursed, parted lips, and his lifted brows drew together to form a deep crease and shadow his eyes further. More moisture emerged from them and could not be sniffed away, so when the Captain unthinkingly reached across the divide between them in an attempt to grab onto any part of Bucky he could, literally as much as figuratively, a tear trickled down the side of his cheek and clung, as if frozen, to his serum-altered jawline. _**"I should have had someone go back,"**_ he whispered, façade utterly shattered. **"I should have just done it myself... I didn't think... If I'd known there was any chance you were..."**

For the moment, Bucky had been lost in the events following his falling from the train. He had no idea how long he had been down in the ravine before HYDRA found him and dragged him back to their base. Though Steve seemed to be talking, the assassin's mind was elsewhere - reliving the horrors that haunted him. How they cut off what was left of his arm, replaced it with a new one. They tried to brainwash him several times, and only after he had killed half their men had they succeeded. _If I'd known there was any chance you were..._ Doe-brown eyes swiveled back toward the Captain, staring rather blankly at him with a sort of look that the old Bucky might have given when he were genuinely scared. It quickly faded, only for him to blink and let his head droop dizzily. **"What... What happened...?"** The pain in his voice could have been from anything; at the moment, it was confusion combined with a horrible headache.

Steve raised his body up off the floor and balanced it on his knees as he braced a powerful palm on the assassin's metal shoulder, not flinching in the slightest to the smooth, cold material. **"HYDRA must have captured you..."** he said softly, terrified that saying the name of the organization would trigger another violent outburst. **"I don't know what they did to you since then, but... You're here now, _wh...with me_."** His other hand raised and tentatively hovered near the side of Bucky's head while he wrestled with the urge to push the hair out of his eyes, or just... touch his face. But he couldn't - all that old fear combined terribly with the guilt he carried for wanting to dump all his feelings out when the other man was _hardly_ in the right place for sudden revelations. The patriot's heart broke to see his friend in such a God-awful state, but he was at a loss for what to do. **"And... that means no one is... I'm not gonna let anyone else touch you. Never again."** Still, that hand hovered, inches away from lending comfort in any meaningful way. Still, more tears fell, tumbling freely now. _What do I do, Buck? Tell me what to do…_


	2. Chapter 2

_HYDRA must have captured you..._ All too violently, those memories struck him again, causing him to thrash his head and gnarl his teeth with a threatening cry. He did not attack Steve, however; this was perhaps the only way he could express his internal pain while trying to grasp hold of his own mind. **" _No..._ "** Came his quiet, trembling whisper, hair shading his face save for the soft snarl curling his lip. **"They did _this_ to me...!"** Finally, he turned his head slowly on a pivot to eye his old friend, panting his breath through flared nostrils with tightly sealed lips. **"I'm half the man I use to be..."** They did not only take his arm from him, oh no. They made him the _perfect fighting machine_ , meaning he had _no_ vulnerabilities. **"S... Steve?"** PTSD was horrific, and it was clear the man was broken. But even his broken memories seemed to bring some form of recollection back to his mind. **"... You're a lot bigger."**

Regret clutched its icy fingers tighter about the soldier's stomach as that agonized scream echoed throughout the apartment. He winced and stole back his hand, at first, but when he saw that the fury was not aimed at him, he threw caution to the wind, mentally said 'screw it', and cupped his warm palm against the sweat, grime, grease paint, and stubble-covered cheek of his friend. **"Hey, hey..."** he cooed, like he were soothing a fussy toddler and not a severely emotionally disturbed grown man. **"What are you talking about, Bucky? You're still you, no matter what those maniacs did."** Their eyes met and he pushed his quivering lips up at the edges past his tear-stained face. **"Yeah?"** replied Steve, patiently waiting as long as his friend needed. What came next wasn't... really expected, catching him off his guard enough for another strangled chuff of air in lieu of laughter. **"I am,"** he relented as he tucked his chin to his chest and let his lashes fall to brush his cheeks. **"But you're a little bigger too, though, I think."** A pause followed, in which Steve realized he was still holding the other man's face and quickly rectified the situation by pulling both hands back to fist into the floor. **"I have some clothes that'll fit you pretty well, either way. Do you... want me to get 'em?"**

The assassin held an aura of fatigue, both physically and mentally; emotionally, he had shut down. Even when he wanted to scream and cry, and be overjoyed that his friend was sitting right in front of him, he could not express anything save confusion and pain. _You're still you..._ If only he knew; Bucky had not known the depth of his 'lacking' except that he could remember the surgery and how recovery lasted what felt like a lifetime. Steve was right, though. His body had drastically changed in muscle mass though he was still much shorter than the Captain. He retained his original height, seeing as the serum used on HYDRA soldiers was not as potent as what Howard Stark and Dr. Erskine had perfected. _I have some clothes that'll fit you pretty well..._ He did not respond vocally, only managing a small dip of his head in a nod, eyes focused on the blind before they drifted off to the side. As time had passed, Bucky had begun to lean into that hand, only really noticing its absence as his head grew too heavy without that support; head canted softly with brunette locks tumbling into his face.

Steve couldn't help the silly flutter in his chest the moment their skin touched in such a tender manner, instead of punching or choking out. When Bucky nodded, the prickle of his stubble tickled pleasantly on the blonde's palm, but then he'd pulled away before he made things awkward. **"Be back in a jiff,"** he said, rocking onto the balls of his feet and popping up into a stand with the agility a man of his size shouldn't have had. As if such a short amount of time wasn't negligible in the first place. Steve vanished out into the hall and snatched up a pair of soft cotton PJ bottoms, some briefs, and one of his bigger shirts, all bearing the light, powdery scent of that same detergent. He reappeared and knelt down on both knees in front of his friend, much closer than before, now that he was a little more sure the guy wasn't gonna try to _snap his neck_ at his earliest convenience. It was still a possibility he was prepared for, nonetheless. **"Here you go,"** he sighed, putting the pile down and patting it. Something occurred to him and he froze, blinking for a solid two or three seconds, then cleared his throat softly. **"I'd... well, uh... You pro'lly wanna take a shower first, don't you?"** That would mean he'd definitely have to release him from his restraints. What if he started fighting again, or worse, escaped? **"O-or not. You look pretty beat."**

As the other rose to go get some fresh clothing, he drifted off into vacant thought. Not everything came rushing back at once; there wasn't a complete picture to go off of. They came in brief flashes, some more painful than others... Except for the ones with Steve. Those made him feel warm and safe on the inside. By the time the blond soldier returned, Bucky had shifted his gaze to his ankles - heels pointed in toward one another with his knees butterflied out. Steve fumbled over his words like the clumsy Brooklyn kid he use to know, but even that did not bring a smile to his face. It remained placid and vacant.. Save for his eyes; that haunted look in his gaze that only someone who had suffered through Hell and back would have. **"A shower... Would be nice."** It would take every ounce of his being to keep from fighting to get away and break free. Like an animal that did not understand kindness when it was given to them, having spent a majority of its life being abused.

The change in position was noted simply because it was different, drawing Steve's eye-line to a place it shouldn't have been for a split-second before he glanced up to lock onto the tormented face in front of him. _Keep it together, Rogers, you sicko_ . **"Alright,"** he murmured, pressing his lips together thinly. **"I'm gonna let you go and help you over, now. Try not to um... Yeah."** Well, what was he going to say? 'Try not to murder me'? That seemed a little harsh, so he erred on the side of going completely silent instead, knocking another one right outta the park. Gritting his jaw against his own negative thoughts, the Avenger sidled over to the SHIELD-issued reinforced cuffs trapping his friend's wrist to the column, and pressed his thumb into the print-reader. A muted ' _click_ ' was heard, and the cuffs released, tumbling into Steve's waiting hand. Immediately, his muscles tensed, prepared for pretty much anything, but he feigned nonchalance and reached over to place the cuffs on the coffee table that he'd pushed against the far wall to give the room more space, all the while keeping a careful eye on the would-be assassin.

Bucky waited until his arms were released from their bondage, slowly drawing them in front of himself to rub his wrists. The only reason he had no lashed out yet, was likely because he wanted to know why this man trigger these memories and emotions he could not explain. **"No promises... I'm still trying to figure things out."** Holding his left wrist, he stared down at his metallic arm; the symbol of his suffering, of the Winter Soldier. Looking to those clothes, he looked down to his own clothing and grimaced. That right leather felt so constricting, like a full torso collar. He waited for further instruction... Where the bathroom was, how to turn it on, how hot the water should be. It would have appeared that personal hygiene was not a priority for HYDRA. Not with the way he looked and seemed lost at the concept of cleanliness.

The faintest of smirks twitched up one side of the Avenger's lips. This wasn't the same Bucky he remembered, but despite all he'd been through, there was still that hint of dry humor Steve had always found incredibly amusing. **"Fair enough,"** he exhaled, shaking his head and glancing at the floor for a split second. When Steve looked back up, he saw the hesitancy and the way the other's gaze lingered too long on his prosthesis. The patriot would never know what it was like to have a constant reminder of one's worst period in life attached to them, but he could certainly see how that would cause a lot of pain. He held out his own hand to offer in helping Bucky up, then straightened to a stand, but didn't let go right away. **"Shower's in my bedroom, just down the hall. D'you need some help getting over? I know I did a number on you. Sorry about that."** _All's fair in love and war, right?_ And in this case, it was both, at least for him.

Though he recalled certain memories, it had not been enough to pull Bucky from the reclusive depths of his own mind. Still, the soldier felt surrounded in darkness and confusion, lies and deception that made everything else feel as though it were being filtered through thick layers of gauze. His body still felt sore from the wallop he had endured from Steve's endeavors to incapacitate him in their most recent fight. Though he had been tied up, those injuries were easily ignored until now. His right arm was swollen; a hairline fracture in the radius. What couldn't be seen were the bruises under his armor. A ring around his neck from the sleeper-hold that knocked him out, a deep tissue bruise where he had been hit in the side of his ribs with that vibranium shield, and his right foot was swollen and bruised from being stomped on mid-fight. None of it seemed to really bother him for the moment, so long as he remained seated on the floor, at least. The moment Steve offered his hand to help the man to his feet, Bucky visibly hesitated. Brown eyes focused on that offered hand with a harsh edge to his gaze, before reaching with his metal hand to accept and pulled himself up with his weight on his left leg. **"I should be fine."** However, with his first step forward with pressure on that swollen foot, he nearly toppled over. Hissing and keening with pain, he bared his teeth in a silent snarl. It seemed he was going to need the help, whether he wanted it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ _ **Author's Note:** Angsty, non-traditionally male genital smut ahoy! Stop reading after this chapter if you're not into that!_ ]

Steve was acutely aware of every single injury he'd inflicted on Bucky, along with the ones he'd sustained as well, though for entirely different reasons. Though the physical pain of the bullet wounds and bruises he had amounted to little more than bothersome aches, the emotional toll of having to cause even more torment to his best friend wore heavily on his thoughts. The metal hand grasping his was yanked to pull the assassin up, but he was definitely dubious that Bucky could walk on his own, even with the serum he'd evidently been infused with strengthening his tissues and healing factor. As such, it was with lightning reflexes that Steve struck his other arm out and caught his friend under the armpits before hefting him up with a grunt. _" **I got you, I got you,"** _ he muttered softly. _**"C'mon... Easy, now."** _ Once he'd slung the metal arm over his broad shoulders, the Captain carefully walked Bucky out of the living room, down the hall, through his modestly appointed bedroom (the only decorations being paintings he'd created himself), and into the bathroom with the old fashioned tub-and-shower combination.

In the blindness that had been created over his judgment, he had attacked Steve in an emotionless plight programmed into his head. Over time, rage and confusion took over his mind, making him much more vulnerable to mistakes and open to the Captain's much more strategic attacks. Somewhere in the fight, he had lost his handgun and dagger, but somewhere in his armor there were undoubtedly more. With a pained keen, he leaned against the blond soldier and hobbled along down the short hallway and into the bedroom. Brief glances allowed him to see those paintings and drawings hanging on the walls, only to focus on the basin before him. Opting to lower the toilet lid and sit on it, he let out a deep breath and reached to start unbuttoning the collar of his leather suit. With his right arm messed up, he failed in even doing this simple task, visibly upsetting and frustrating him as he grunted and kicked the bathtub, putting a chip in the porcelain rim.

He felt... important again. _Needed_. It was nice, certainly, and the addition of having Bucky's weight leaning into him was strangely grounding. But... the guilt from before resurfaced in a big way for feeling anything remotely positive when the guy was in such obvious distress. They reached the bathroom and he gently let the other soldier slip from his grasp and onto the toilet, before turning his back and crossing his arms over his chest. _We haven't showered together since we were kids_ , realized Steve, eyes moving pensively to stare at his toes. He thought about leaving, or just waiting until he could hand Bucky a towel so he could set the bath, but he was worried that his friend would falter again and, God-forbid, fall and crack his head. He heard shuffling leather telling him that there was at least an attempt of undressing going on, but then there was a frustrated sound and his tub getting knocked. Steve turned back around. **"Lemme help you, buddy,"** he said, ignoring how his face had started to heat up. The Captain took a knee and reached out to unbuckle the collar first, then started on the rest of the suit in complete silence. While he worked, his brows drew together slightly and lips parted in the way they did when he was sketching or thinking deeply about something.

There was likely a reason why Bucky did not complain to being assisted by the larger soldier, and it had something to do with the strange way he felt _safe_ in the other man's arms. Like, their roles as kids had been reversed when he needed it the most. Flashes of memories played in his head... Of them in their younger days; Steve the smaller one always being picked on, and Bucky coming to his aid. Sometimes, even carrying him home when he sprained an ankle. If these memories were real, then it explained why the Captain had fought so hard to keep him from SHIELD and even bothered to try and pull the old Bucky from the dark shadows of his own mind. As he sat on that toilet, heart pounding with the frustration of being unable to undress himself, he glared holes through the tiled wall in front of him. That was, until Steve came to his meager rescue. Buttons and clasps came undone, a zipper underneath keeping the main portion of his suit in place - or, at least the top portion. His trousers were army-grade cargoes; simple enough to remove, but there was still the matter of his broken arm. When leather peeled away from his flesh at long last, the bruises around his throat were revealed, as well as the blooming rosettes of purple and green around his ribs. Red, puffy peaks sat at the summit of each pectoral muscle, his nipples perhaps a little larger than the average male and far too soft. Nothing else seemed off about his otherwise impressive physique, however. At least, not _above_ the waist. **"... Why are you helping me? You know what I am."**

He was being good, so far, keeping his thoughts pure as a mountain stream despite actively participating in something he fantasized (often) about as a teenager. Call it that twisting feeling in his gut, his sense of duty, or him being acutely aware of the dead-eyed glaring Bucky was giving, but this was pretty _far_ from being overwhelmingly sexual. Though, it was a little more difficult when he pushed aside the thick leather and caught a glimpse of the other man's chest even as parts of his palm brushed over skin. Steve swallowed thickly, furtively averting his gaze from Bucky's nipples and scanned over the multi-color patchwork of injuries he himself had dished out. **"Because I want to. And yeah, I do know - you're my friend. Plus, I know...** " The Captain trailed off as he carefully slipped one hand underneath the busted arm to lift it up so he could pull the sleeve off. **" - I know you'd do the same for me, Buck."** Once that arm was out, it'd be easy to get the rest of the top of the suit off, since the metal arm was uncovered. HYDRA really wanted for him to look intimidating, didn't they? It had no effect on Steve, of course - or at least not the one intended - but he could still see the purpose behind it.

Fortunately for Steve, nothing about his being undressed was even viewed as remotely sexual in the least bit. Perhaps if he were himself, or he had been given a moment to relax and calm down. But, for now? He had a set goal in mind that followed his disrobing, and that was a bath. **"Your... Friend."** _Because I'm with you, til the end of the line_ . They were friends, weren't they? Even though he could clearly remember, he seemed to be in disbelief. Hands brushed against his skin, causing a mix of pain and a soft _rush_ that had his skin prickling in goosebumps. Eyes softened, almost vacant and misty as his broken arm was removed from its sleeve. They had treated him like a weapon, rather than a human being. Polishing and keeping his working attributes up-to-date, while making sure imperfections were wiped clean. His hygiene nor his appearance as anything resembling a living creature had been neglected completely. **"Didn't we... Use to bathe together? As kids...** " At that moment, the only memories he had to go on concerning Steve were those before the war. Everything else was still a noisy blur that he tried to push out of his head.

Steve just nodded to the almost awe-struck disbelief he was confronted with, trying not to let it get to him, since it looked sort of like they were making tiny baby steps of progress. The rest of the top was finally removed and draped onto the towel rack. _Didn't we use to bathe together_ ? The blonde's body stilled and breath froze in his lungs, before it was forced out in a shaky chuckle. **"Every night,"** he smiled gently, ducking down to start working on the pants. **"But we stopped when we got... When we were too..."** Just like that, Steve started losing control of his thoughts, and they teeter-tottered wildly between the past and present; their last bath together had been awkward, since Bucky had started puberty far before Steve. It had made him upset, but he had pretended as if it were fine at the time. And now, here he was, undoing the same friend's trousers. A barely perceptible tremor started up in the patriot's fingers, but he kept at it and just abandoned whatever he'd been about to say.

  
In silence, the Winter Soldier listened to what his captor had to say. After all, this man seemed to know more about him than anyone else, and he had enough memories triggered by his face alone to make him dizzy. He remembered his birthday, when Steve tried to cook for him... The way he felt when he was near him reminded him of _home_ , or at least what it felt like. He could recall their childhood, the smell of the orphanage and the way they shared a single stall for safety and comfort. **"Until we got older... I told you it was because we couldn't fit in the same stall anymore. But, really, it was because--"** looking down, Bucky had a suddenly painful realization: Steve was unfastening his trousers. With lightning fast reflexes only a machine could wield, he reached with that bionic hand to stop him with a gentle yet insistent grip of the Captain's wrist. Lifting that chocolate brown gaze, there was a splinter where the old Bucky gazed _pleadingly_ into those stormy blues, knowing that neither of them would like what lay in truth beneath the waist of those army-grade cargoes. It ached, knowing he was only part of a man... More machine than he was human, and hardly even classifiable as a _male_. **"... I'm not who I use to be..."**


	4. Chapter 4

In spite of the shame-based heat washing over his face and the resulting tomato-red rising to his cheeks and ears, Steve glanced up when Bucky started completing the story for him. _But, really, it was because_ \-- Because... what? He hadn't the time to even think that much about the possibilities, nor the fact that the reason he'd thought was the truth was in fact not, because he suddenly found his wrist trapped by cold metal, pulling him away from the zipper. Reflexively he tried to yank away with a grunt and gritted teeth, but he stopped and peered into the pain-ridden puppy eyes that seemed to just melt him from within.  **"** **_Buck.._** **."** murmured Steve, his voice croaking with emotion as a sad smile pressed his lips together thinly.  **"I don't** **_care_ ** **."** His chest swelled with alien, irrepressible longing, and before he was even aware of what he was doing, Steve reached up to tangle in the scraggly brown locks and he tilted his head to press his lips desperately against the others'.  _ I can't do this anymore, buddy. I can't stop myself… _

Bucky would not be able to finish his sentence, either, as he stared down into those stormy hues,  _pleading_ him not to venture down that path lest he be faced with disappointment. Perhaps he would tell him one day the truth behind them no longer bathing together as they went from being boys, to becoming men. Now was not that time, however.  _ 'Buck... _ ' That unkempt brow of his came together tightly, creating a hard shelf over his eyes. Each moment after that seemed all too fast, yet also lasted a lifetime in each one; Steve's hand threaded through his hair and cupped the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss that said a thousand words in a thousand languages all at once. Something _ snapped _ inside him, like a thread or a lock that had been tightly shut for too long suddenly broke. Just feeling those lips against his own, the soldier melted. Bionic grip loosened, and soon he lifted it to instead slide about the Captain's shoulders to eagerly return that kiss. While his memories and his mind were confused, his emotions came undone like letting a floodgate open. The past and the present came colliding into one entity as he moaned timidly into the patriot's maw, trembling anxiously and excitedly. However, where the usual male reaction failed to appear, something _ else _ took its place. A sticky-sweet moisture, thick like honey, began to dampen the crotch of those military cargoes... And Bucky was far too enamored with the moment to stop Steve from discovering the harsh truth about his body. That his arm wasn't the  _ only _ thing HYDRA took from him.

In a moment of uncharacteristic thoughtlessness and bravado, he'd done what he had fantasized about countless times. He'd planned out every detail, like a talkie script in his head, mapping out every word and action that would tell Bucky exactly how he felt - how he'd  _ always _ felt. But this?  **_This_ ** was... _ hardly _ according to plan. At all. That was one of Steve's defining features, however: he'd seen an opening, a chance to grab onto, however slim, and charged ahead into the fray to do such things as 'think about it' later on. Still, there was no regret. Even if the very worst had happened, and his friend had pushed him away, he could live with himself knowing he'd tried. _ Fortunately _ , this wasn't the case. His wrist was released from its alloy prison and his ardent kiss not only found purchase, but eager reciprocity. The soft sound against his lips beckoned them open, and he urged his tongue into the humid cavern even as his now-free hand slipped down to grip at Bucky's thigh. An ecstatic sigh whispered through his nose, and in his frenzy, the palm slid up and went to grab, over-zealous, at his friend's crotch. But... what he found (or didn't find, to be more exact) was enough to startle him into breaking their lip lock.  **"Whu-what--?!"** gasped the blonde, in a moment gripped with confusion and fear of the unknown. He pulled his hand away from his friend's nethers but an inch to hover uncertainly, while the other remained tangled in the bedraggled hair. Steve shot his widened eyes up from the area in question and silently sought answers. Though he was terribly bewildered, there wasn't an ounce of disappointment or any sign that he were about to leap away and run for cover as if someone had screamed 'GRENADE!' Of course, the last time someone had screamed that near him, he'd jumped onto it, without question. In a more reserved voice, though he panted heavily with unquenched desire, the Captain tried to put his thoughts to words. **"Is... that what you meant, Bucky? That's... they took that from you?"** Now, instead of fear, there was  _ concern _ . What had he  _ done _ ? He’d dragged Bucky’s attention back to terrible things, that’s what. He’d messed up.  _ Again. _

Those fractured memories were all he had to cling to within his mind, while his hands clung to the man that spurred them. Silly teenage romances meant nothing when his heart had already been stolen by the scrawny little blond that he just could not get rid of. He remembered their first kiss; only child's play, before they both tore away with the awkward sensation that was unknown arousal. The very reason they could no longer shower together wasn't just puberty alone, it was the fact that he feared he could not control himself if he were alone, naked, with his heart's desire. Now, he sat on a toilet seat, arms wrapped about the man's shoulders, half-dressed and with broken bones and bruises all over his body, kissing his life-long friend and parting his lips hungrily to let that tongue slide inside. Though Steve felt nothing when he groped for his groin, Bucky certainly did - a low moan sounding from him the moment his companion tore away in shock. In that moment, the excitement and pleasure from getting lost in what he could only describe as unresolved romantic desires, to crushing and crippling reality. Panting, Bucky slowly ran his tongue across his kiss-swollen lips, letting his doe-brown eyes drift off to the side with shame. **"... They didn't just** **_take_ ** **it from me."** Swallowing a hard knot of anxiety in his throat, he let his injured arm fall back into his lap as that metal hand went to finish drawing down the zipper to his cargoes. Though he did not go any further to reveal what HYDRA had graciously given him in placement of his manhood, the dusting of pubic hair was clearly visible, rather than a scar of castration. If he were up to it, Steve would have to figure out the rest for himself. **"They... modified my body, to make me less vulnerable."**

He didn't understand what was happening in the least. It was difficult enough for him trying to figure out what to expect with the anatomy he'd been used to, and now he was presented with something that went against his admittedly boxed-in perception of 'normal'. Delayed as if it were sent by letter, he became aware that Bucky had, in fact, derived pleasure from being touched down there. While this small fact certainly eased his guilt at having forced the man to confront the changes HYDRA had wrought, it only added another layer of mystery. He was partially distracted by the way the lighting in the bathroom glistened off of Bucky's flushed, plump lips, but no less intent on knowing the full breadth of the predicament so that he could correctly address it. He waited for the sentence to finish, but when it didn't, he pulled his hand away just a bit more to give Bucky room to -- _Oh dear God, he's...? If I still had asthma I'd be out_ **_cold._ ** Well, then! **"Okay..."** he said softly, simply, unable to think of anything better or more comforting. He had to force himself to tear his eyes away from the downy curls to look up to his friend. **"Can I...?"** he asked, hesitant and awestruck, like a child asking permission to touch something that he knew didn't belong to him. At the slightest hint of affirmative, Steve shifted to sit between the other man's thighs, his fingers slipping from the back of his head to brace on one of them, while the offending hand slowly, shakily, came to press against the mound and slip his fingers down into moist, heated depths. **"** **_Oh..._ ** **"** exhaled the super-soldier. He didn't think it were possible, but his face somehow felt _hotter_ as his middle finger slid between the folds. He was certain he would burst into flames at any given moment, or permanently burn this blush into his cheeks. **"** **_Oh, wow..._ ** **"**

 

With the way he spoke, the manner he described his ailments and drifted in and out of completing sentences with the Captain, it was safe to say that he remembered enough to know who he was and his relation to Steve. Not everything would come flooding back at once, however. Already, his mind was overwhelmed with the knowledge of his identity and the fact that he could recall his so-called 'death' and 'rebirth'. Not to mention, a few chance flashbacks of their childhood together. For the most part, he could recall the fact that his body had been modified after he had been placed in cryogenic sleep. It had been an attempt to prevent him from seeking out romantic connections or spreading his seed, with the guise of making him less vulnerable in battle. Which, it had served that purpose as well. Bare chest rose and fell with gently panted breaths, waiting for Steve to take the plunge on his own. But, as he asked for permission? Bucky simply closed his eyes and dipped his chin in solemn permission. In some attempt to get comfortable, he leaned back against the tank, knees spread wide and position relaxed enough to inadvertently give better access to that trove hidden away within his sweltering cargos. Broken arm slung itself across his stomach, while bionic arm lifted to press its fingertips against his brow and cheek. The moment Steve's fingers slid down to caress against his outer folds, however, the Soldier blushed hotly and buried his face into his cold hand. As if it would alleviate himself of the bashful humility that was his arousal from such contact. It only got _worse_ as a single digit plumed into the velvety crevice, saturated with his juices and making those powerful, sculpted thighs _tremble._ That alloy hand slipped to his throat as Bucky let his head fall back, releasing a breathless moan into the air while hips instinctively ground his deceptively feminine sex against his friend's hand. **"** **_S-Steve..._ ** **"**

 

Steve could no longer think of anything else other than the yielding flesh he was toying with. There was still confusion and nervousness, but that could have been said of him about _anything_ remotely sexual in nature. And yet, here he was,a virgin, intrepidly exploring - utterly blind and with clumsy, trembling digits, but intrepid nonetheless. _"_ **_Ah_ ** **... It's... s-so** **_wet_ ** **,** " he breathed, slightly wiggling his fingers side-to-side to give him more room. Was it supposed to feel like this? Was this what he was missing all this time? No _wonder_ Nat had been trying so damned hard to set him up with every Tammy, Dina, and Harriet. The middle finger brushed over a silken hole, and he couldn't stop himself from _pressing_ the pad inward. **"** **_Oh my God_ ** **,"** groaned Steve, skull momentarily too heavy for him to hold up as that wanton thrust had his aching member throbbing down below. He leaned his forehead against Bucky's knee and panted for air. A little bit of his senses came back to him, or just enough to formulate what passed as a sentence in his boggled mind. **"I** **_dah-_ ** **don't...** **_ah.._ ** **. I don't care if this's n-not... I still wanna..."** The hand gripping Bucky's thigh moved to tug on the hem of the leather bottoms still keeping Steve from the full breadth of an educational experience, as if that would suffice to explain, somehow, what it was that he wanted.

 

Bucky felt a strange warmth gathering in the pit of his loins, not quite understanding just what was going on. In essence, every inch of that slathered, silken crevice functioned not unlike what he had been so use to all his life, if not much more sensitive. Perhaps that was what had been so off-putting for the soldier; the fact that his sensitivity was more a means of mystery than being able to see and locate the sensation by sight. This was a blind game that both of them were playing here. _Ah... It's... s-so_ **_wet_ ** . It did not help that Steve provided his own commentary, further making the already embarrassed Bucky feel vulnerable and somewhat ashamed by his new anatomy. Toes curled in his boots and thighs clenched and spasmed with every delicate stroke over a new area. When the pad of Steve's digit pressed against his virginal opening? Bucky nearly _choked_ on a moan caught in his throat. Disrupted by the jerking pressure at his waist, those hazy doe-brown eyes flitted down along the length of his body, grunting as he reached to assist in pushing his trousers further down along his hips. Toned abdominal muscles flexed and rippled, along with that pelvic slate that shifted beneath his taut skin. And, with military cargos looped down about his ankles? The Captain would have **all** the access he needed to gain on that sweet, dribbling gash between his childhood friend's thighs.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ **Author's Note:** Virginity rears its ugly head for poor Steve... Although, maybe _not_ 'poor Steve,' if that's all it takes to get him going... Poor BUCKY, in fact!]

 

Every fiber of the patriot's body _screamed_ for him to just pull down the trousers and _plunge_ his manhood into such a moist, inviting embrace. He sated some of the distracting arousal by rolling his spine inward to move the soft fabric of his sweatpants over his cock, but otherwise endeavored to push aside his own silly needs to lavish Bucky in worshipful attention. And by the noises his friend was making, he was doing an OK job of it, at the very least! To aid in the process of removing what remained of the assassin's suit, he momentarily left the needy folds bereft so he could use both of his hands to pull the cargoes past the round of Bucky's rump, acutely aware of how slick his fingers had become in juices. Finally, once he'd pushed it out of the way, Steve got a proper view of what he'd been fiddling with, and his mouth parted by just a hair. **"** **_Oh, wow, Buck.._ ** **."** he sighed, before his teeth found his bottom lip to nibble. **"It's... you're..."** 'Wonderful'? 'Gorgeous'? 'Ridiculously sexy'? He just couldn't think of a phrase that succinctly described how much he was _enjoying_ this, because he wanted his friend to know that he was, in fact, enjoying himself. Deep blues danced with the strangest light as they peered up into Bucky's face, but found it hidden by the metal arm, so he refocused his attention southward. After a few seconds more of simply inspecting without touching, Steve returned his hand to its previous position, inner wrist-up and fingers splayed down, so he could once more slide his middle finger down and, this time, slowly press the entire length of the digit _deeply_ inside. Any resistance he felt, whether by Bucky clenching or simply that there was a virginal tightness, gave him some pause, but he would always continue, unsatisfied until his knuckle brushed the outer labrum. His other hand smoothed up the super-soldier's lats as he worked, curling the finger within and plumbing into a welcoming abyss. _Oh, God…_ After a bit more of that, he pulled the moistened digit free and slicked over the inner folds. His thumb gently pressed into the now-wet, swollen button and rubbed cautiously. The blonde continued doing this, first back and forth, then in languid, testing circles, waiting to drink in what sounds and reactions he could... And in spite of him making a concerted effort not to give himself away, his hips continued to slowly thrust into the air, and a small dark spot had formed where his erection ended, though he was wholly unaware of this.

Bucky felt a near immediate disappointment to feel those fingers leave from between the sodden petals of his aching mons. Once his trousers were down about his booted ankles, however, he felt incredibly vulnerable. The cool of the bathroom air brushed over the heated surface of his dripping cunt, causing the muscles to twitch from initial shock. As the Captain began to speak in incomplete sentences, doe-brown eyes cast over the curve of his thumb to gaze expectantly at the man knelt before him. What came next soon slapped any concentration from his mind; thick digit buried within him, earning a sharp keen and a snapping of his spine that forced his pelvis to grind _hard_ onto Steve's hand. Eyes shot wide and face turned to the ceiling, trying so hard not to cry out in confused, pleasurable bliss that knocked his body into a mess of tremors. At one point, Steve managed to roll the pad of his finger over a rather sensitive knot somewhere along that inner wall. Whether he still had a prostate or not was unknown, but something very similar to the bundle of nerves was located in a very similar spot. And, by the way Bucky writhed and breathlessly moaned, it had a very similar effect, as well. The moment that digit left his quivering channel, the assassin sagged and an empty feeling settled within his gut. That was, until that thumb rolled over his clit, triggering an _earthquake_ to shatter the otherwise placid soldier's resolve. **_"F-Fuuhh-!!_ ** **"** As fingers glided and alternated between what they stroked and touched, Bucky's hips ground into his friend's exploring hand whenever he pushed against his opening, and that swiftly hardening bud. His head then dropped, hair falling into his face and hot breath panting over his clavicle; metal hand fell to grasp the seat of the toilet, while the broken other feebly tried to support his weight on the heel of his palm. **"** **_M-More..._ ** **"**

Steve was not expecting his first sexual encounter to be a successful one. He was seen by many as an idealist, but when it came down to it, he was more than capable of realistic expectations. So it was with no small amount of astonishment that he shot his gaze up to Bucky's face when the other soldier _essentially_ started humping his knuckles. He was about to ask whether he was doing alright when that cat-in-heat motion and hungry moan answered his question well enough. His experiments on the outside seemed to go even better, drawing out airy sounds he burned into his memory to be re-appreciated in the future as well. In spite of his uncertainty, getting his friend to almost cuss with carnal want tugged a small smirk onto his lips. As it was, Steve himself was dangerously close to coming, untouched, into his pants, but he'd be damned if that was gonna stop him. Riding high on the burst of confidence Bucky had given him, he moved his thumb away and leaned his head forward into the forbidden area. The Captain let his lids drift closed and pushed his tongue out to run it flatly up the assassin's center to end with his lips suckling softly on the spot that had given him so much positive feedback. The taste was... musky, with hints of sweat and the leather-and-fabric suit, but there was also a sticky sweetness that he couldn't quite equate to anything else... _Whatever_ it was, he decided it was his new favorite flavor.

There were few things in the world that brought any sort of joy or pleasure to the Winter Soldier, many of which no longer existed. The greatest joy he could ever have, however, was knelt between his parted thighs, enamored by what was supposed to belittle him as a man. Instead, his one true love sat baffled and bewitched by his shame, giving him a pleasure he never thought to be real. Memories did not matter in this moment; all that mattered was him and Steve, and the fact that he could recall the _powerful_ emotion that he associated with the man. After a while, however, those fingers left from betwixt dripping labia - oh lord, he could feel his own juices _trickling_ over his rear entrance and over his crack. Bucky did not have enough time to be embarrassed by this, as soon, the molten hot moisture of the Captain's tongue delved into him and immediately sought after his clit once more. His spine _snapped_ forward, drawing a strangled, broken moan from his gullet while metallic fingers buried within sandy locks. Once more, the Asset was paralyzed with pleasure, toes pointed downward into the floor and curling within his boots as he cried out to the ceiling. Right arm and left leg were pretty much useless, but the pain brought by his broken limbs did not seem to even phase him. No, the blissful sensation radiating from his sodden flower was much too powerful for Bucky to even _care_ that he had suffered a few broken bones. **"** **_F-Fuhh-Fuck!_ ** **_Steve_ ** **_...!!_ ** **"** Hips twitched and stimulated labia flexed, a small spasm convulsing in his gut - a tiny orgasm, pushing out more of the viscous, sticky-sweet honey to flow from his canal and saturate the other super-soldier's chin.

Sudden coolness raked over the Captain's scalp, threading through his hair, simultaneous with this salacious banquet riding harder into his face. A sound of his own, a simple, grunting _'hunh!_ ', huffed harshly from his throat and open mouth as he gave his friend another cursory lick to lap up the delectable nectar. He returned, nonetheless, to suckling dutifully on Bucky's engorged nub, and drowning in the lewd slurps each pull made. His hand traveled of its own accord to cup beneath the dewy lips, and stubbornly refused to detour from its intended path even when he heard his friend cursing and calling his name, nor when he felt the entire area pulsate. No, Steve was intent on sliding his middle finger back inside the slippery confines to thrust, in and out, as if he were doing so with his cock. By now, the dark spot on his pants had widened and now _glistened_ with intense longing, clinging around the shape of his crown... But still, he ignored it.

Metal alloy fingers curled within the short locks of the American poster boy, gripping yet not pushing or pulling while he shuddered and rode out his miniature orgasm until nothing but dull throbs filled his loins. Sitting on the toilet seat with little to no support was growing increasingly uncomfortable, but there was _no way_ Bucky was about to ask his partner to stop. Thick, surprisingly skilled tongue dipped into him to lap up those oozing juices, momentarily wishing it were long enough to plumb into his depths. With lips securing about his miniature cock-like clit, that heavily scarred body of his twisted up and seized in overwhelming bliss. The breath was forced out of his lungs, a silent moan hanging at the edge of his lips before that plunging finger drew out a near **yell** at the powerful surge of ecstasy rippling throughout those velvety walls. By then, the soldier had been rendered absolutely dumb-struck - back hunched forward, head tossed back, both hands buried within and clenching tightly to sandy hair, while his pelvis seemingly humped uselessly in short, quick jerks in time with those suckling lips and thrusting finger. " **_G-God, S-Steve... F-_ ** **_Fuck_ ** **_me... F-Fuh-hck me, Steve!!_ ** **_God_ ** **_!_ ** **!** ”

If there was really a Heaven, Steve was uncertain whether this level of ecstasy would ever match it. And, if there were a Hell, and this was all a sin as he'd been taught, then perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. So long as he got to have this moment, here, with Bucky, he could live with eternity in either on just the memory. Even as his nose was nearly crushed by jolting hips and his loins throbbed and _oozed_ precum with a level of need that was becoming _painful_ to bear, the Captain would not have traded a millisecond of it for anything in this life or the next. In and out he pumped, saturating his knuckles while his finger fucked his best friend by proxy, and he hungrily devoured everything he was given. The pressure around his digit increased, pressing in on it as much as it did his self-control. Steve couldn't take it anymore - whatever this was, it was his breaking point. He yanked his head away with a gasp and _rammed_ his finger in as far as it would go as his shaft tensed.   **"** **_Bah-!_ ** **_Buck_ ** **_\- nnk!_ ** **"**  he grunted, blinking against a completely unbidden climax that forced a burbling fountain of thick, white cum through the fabric of his pants. His senses left him for several seconds, blinking out like someone had restarted his brain, but as he started to  pull back even the smallest bit of self-awareness, his fist continued its lustful probing, slowly, in time with each successive pulse of his own.

Bucky cared not for Heaven nor Hell; if this were his eternal purgatory, then he would have gladly _rot_ here for the rest of his days if it meant he got to feel this blissfully with Steve. Nothing else mattered at that moment; nothing else probably would have ever mattered ever again. In that moment? He was happy. In that moment, he felt no pain. Everything was sheer _bliss._ Pumping digit would hit that tight knot of nerves just a few inches inside his entrance, making his inner walls feel as if they were convulsing and his lungs seize up to keep him from breathing. Every now and again, he would take in a deep gasp of air, his reddened cheeks regaining a bit of color before they were flushed red again. When Steve's lips tore away from his throbbing nub, he released a rather startling shrill **whine** in disappointment. Eyes flashed open, hazed over and glassy with the amount of pleasure he had endured up to that point. Thrusting fingers came to a halt, and he witnessed the Captain tremor in his own orgasmic bliss. _I want that..._ came his greedy thoughts, shifting upon the lid of the toilet to free his right leg from his trousers to press his booted heel against the other super-soldier's shoulder. He wouldn't have gotten but two thrusts of his fingers back into that pussy, before he would be knocked over onto his haunches. And, if he did not hurry and gain a much more comfortable position, he would have the injured Asset rising and lowering himself into his lap regardless. Bionic arm pressed its hand against that broad chest, once more pushing him back against the basin of the tub, rocking his hips downward to **grind** his sodden snatch against the cock that had just spilled its seed against the fabric of the other's pants. Not that he cared; Bucky seemed rather intent on shoving him into his quivering channel one way, or another. **_"I need you... to fuck me..."_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ _ **Author's Note:** I apologize in advance for Bucky's player's choice of euphemism... And also, for me taking so damned long._ ]

As he had been for every single orgasm he'd ever had in his entire life, Steve was immediately greeted by a crushing wall of guilt, shame, and disgust in himself and the mess he'd made - only this time, these feelings were amplified by bewilderment as he looked to Bucky for his reaction to see (and hear) disappointment. As to be expected... but there was also a feral, consuming hunger he caught a glimpse of. There was a blur of motion and the sound of boots scuffing on the floor, followed by a ' _kwo_ - ** _ong_ ** ' of his own back hitting the side of the already cracked tub as he was all-but kicked into it. In an instant, Bucky was on top of him, pinning him there with a hand to his now-sweat-moistened, heaving chest. **"Bucky, no, I'm too sensi-** **_TIVE_ ** !" began Steve, trying to ward him off by pushing back, only to have his voice go up an octave when his post-orgasmic sensitivity was unceremoniously brought to the forefront of his mind. He winced, cinching one eye shut, and his curled fingers clawed into the flesh of Bucky's pectorals. Another grind over-rode his sense of touch entirely in the region, making him go numb to the pain long enough for him to catch his breath. " **_Ah...Hah, Buck,_ ** **_please_ ** **_, g-give me a s-second!_ ** **"** he grunted through a clenched jaw. Fearful puppy-dog blues raked up the assassin's form to lock onto those wild brown eyes, but the fire he saw within, though sufficient to unsettle him further, also re-stoked his own cooling embers. Testingly, the Captain slowly flexed his abdominal muscles to pull his hips up as he smoothed out his fingers to palm his friend's chest. A soft hiss whispered from between his teeth and both sets of lids sealed away his vision as another fresh wave of stinging rawness seized him from the sensation of his half-hard knot being toyed with, but beneath the wave was a small, yet still noticeable undercurrent of pleasure. _Oh, thank God,_ he sighed, blinking his eyes open again. Without verbally giving away how relieved he was, Steve set his gaze with hawkish intensity back on the dripping cunt on top of him even as he tugged down the front of his sweats. **"C-can you...** **_hnah -_ ** **help me?"** He needed help with a _couple_ of things down there, actually…

The hungering Soldier could barely control his own desires, much less the instinct that had been trained into him. What perhaps neither of them realized, was the fact that the brunette male had been _abused_ and conditioned to react in certain ways. Sitting on top of Steve, demanding to be **fucked** like a bitch in heat... This was not one of them. In fact, because the patriot had been able to draw out at least two small orgasms from his friend, it triggered something deep inside Bucky to make him crave this sort of intimate contact. The sensitivity that Steve expressed, however, went all but unnoticed. Short fingernails bit into his pectoral muscles and dragged downwards to leave raised welts in his flesh. Such drew a shiver across his body, but managed to force the man to still his eagerness for the time being. Running his tongue across swollen pink lips, he waited and gazed down at the Captain. There was something primal burning within those doe-brown hues; something that seemed to disconnect him from the depressed, almost emotionless shell that he had become. Just feeling that half-hard bulge coming up to meet his dripping cunt was enough to have him moaning all over again. For a moment, Bucky backed off long enough for Steve to pull his sweats down, moving to get out of his lap so that he could properly eye that cock as it was laid bare to the bathroom air. Heart hammered in his chest, eyeing that half-hard length with great desire as he slipped his open leather top off and pushed his cargo pants off the rest of the way. **"** **_Do you want me to suck it_ ** **?"** Spoken so casually, as if he had done that sort of thing _before_.

Steve forwent thanking the guy for ceasing in his relentless rutting and instead chose to work the fabric just low enough that the divot in his hips leading to his spent member peaked through. He reached down into his pants and hooked his fingers around to pull his entire package, family jewels and all, out into the open. The cool dryness of the air on his cum-glazed cock gave him a goose-bump-raising shudder, but he gave himself a quick pump to spread the fluid even further, all the way to his base, before abandoning it to flop over so he could lean his arm up on the tub's rim while he tried to get more comfortable. Even semi-erect, he was an impressive specimen - larger and thicker even than his pre-serum natural size, and the small, singular vein that ran lateral along one side pulsed softly to bring dusky pink to his flared crown. Bucky's offer gave Steve pause while he was first struck by the brazenness of it, then considered the efficacy it would have in bringing him back up. **"If you... wanna... If you think it'll help,"** he murmured, too embarrassed to outright say ' _yes, please._ ' He tried not to think of where his best friend had learned to even **do** something like that, because that would hardly help his erection...

Bucky could still feel the desperate flames of desire rolling through him; like a thunderstorm rattling it's thunder throughout his body, and shuddering the foundation of his frame. It would have been more comfortable to have done this on a bed, or even one of the rugs in the living room. Neither of them seemed to be complaining about the choice of decor where this took place, but they no doubt would pay for it on the morn. With hungry doe-brown eyes, the Soldier watched as Steve pulled himself free to drape over the hem of his pants. Immediately, the Asset swooped in with a hungry growl in his gullet, placing one hand on a sculpted thigh while the other scooped up that tired length. Almost instantly, his broad tongue began to lick and lap at the thick syrup that clung to his friend's cock. Diligent swipes cleaned the head and dipped the tapered tip of his tongue into the flared slit. With a deep-throated moan, he went so far as to fully clean his shaft - lips fit themselves over the broad, mushroom tip, sliding him slowly over his tongue to brush the back of his throat. A matter of moments was all it took to have the brunette slowly bobbing along, gliding thick member over his tongue and dragging between hungry lips. Between his quivering thighs, the glimmering smattering of his own juices leaked freely from hypersensitive pussy lips; aching to be touched, to be _filled_ with the Captain's glorious 'flag pole'.

A quiet gasp left Steve's lips before he had a chance to bite it back as Bucky ducked down, steadying himself with a powerful hand on his leg while he went to work tonguing him. **_"Ohhh God..."_** he whispered, all at once terrified and enthralled. Despite still being a little over-sensitive at his tip, and almost numb along his length, the soldier could still wholly appreciate the skilled treatment he was receiving. Each whisk and prod flooded new life into the region, pulsing it back to life more and more with each beat of his heart. **_"A-ahh..."_** sighed Steve, craning his neck back and closing his eyes. Hearing Bucky moan, and the lewd _slurping_ sounds the actions created made Steve want to roll his hips up into his friend's gullet, but he held back. It was so _warm_ in his mouth... warmer than he could have ever imagined on his own. It was as if the heat was traveling through his cock and spreading through his _entire_ body to wrap tightly around his chest. In less than a minute, he was fully rigid again, the sloping upward curve completely hard and straining against the skin. **_"B-Buck..."_** he moaned breathlessly, slowly pulling his head back to its usual angle and lifting one hand to reach out to the assassin's cheek. Blue eyes had glazed over completely and were shadowed by heavy lids, but still they attempted to meet the other man's gaze. **_"I'm... I think I'm ready..."_**

Eagerly, he carried on, about to try to cram the entire length into his throat when he felt that hand on his cheek. On an upward pull of his mouth, Bucky stopped to glance back up at the other super-soldier, cock was still in his mouth. With one more prod of his tongue against the flared slit, he licked his lips and pulled back and away. His own eyes were hazed over with desire, almost the same expression he had when -- No, it was best not to think about that. Shifting, the fully naked Winter Soldier climbed over Steve's lap, an unbelievable heat pouring off his gash as the lips gingerly grazed against the head of that curved cock. With a shudder, he looked down as if to see just where he lowered himself. What happened, instead, was his cunt spreading to nestle the length of Steve's dick along the delta of folds. The searing hot cockhead ended up crowned with Bucky's hardened button. Blushing, gasping, he rutted softly against his long-time friend, trembling at the pleasure he felt gently pressing his clit into the other's urethra. **_"S-Steve..._ ** **_F-Fuck_ ** **_me...!"_ **

****Watching his dick vanish between those flushed, cherry-colored lips to be engulfed by molten heat had been intoxicating in its own right, but as Bucky's eyes locked with his, and he witnessed the distant, far-seeing look, another urge had to be wrestled with. He just wanted to... grab his head and push it down on him, ask him to keep going. Keep gazing up at him while he swallowed down every inch and drop of what Steve had to give... But he was thinking selfishly in his frenzied lust. His fingers slipped away from the other man's face as Bucky pulled away and re-positioned himself, poising his humid center above the larger soldier's proudly standing erection. Steve kept his own eyes, caught between the softness of enamored adoration and the gnarled-brow fierceness of something far more predatory, honed in on his friend's face. Even as he felt his tip press into something turgid and moist, making his forehead crease deeper as his lips formed a tight ring, he kept staring. It was not until the sensitive, hardened ridge along the underside of his shaft was sandwiched between smooth, fiery petals that the Captain finally blinked several times, like a the beat of a frantic butterfly's wings. He sighed Bucky's name softly and glanced down to where their bodies met. The surreal vision before him sent an expectant _throb_ through his length and sack, and he found his ability to hold back slipping away like sand through his fingers. **_"Yeah..."_ ** he whispered, slipping one hand about his base while the other, still sticky with Bucky's fluids, came to grip at the rise of his hips. **_"T-tell me how you want it, Bucky..."_ ** Gently, he pushed his cock down, forcing it to bend slightly as the head was dragged lower towards that wonderful hole, while simultaneously guiding Bucky's pelvis to a better angle for entry. His teeth found his own lower lip and nipped as his brows raised infinitesimally higher. _Oh, God... Oh, good God in Heaven, I want you so badly…_


	7. Chapter 7

Even if Steve had given in to that carnal, predatory desire, the Winter Soldier would have gladly given in to it. Although he would never admit that he was used to such treatment, knowing that it was Steve that did such things to him? Made the past irrelevant. Now, they were focusing on the actual penetration, though he probably could have rocked their bodies together until they reached orgasm. Already, Bucky had reached his climax twice, but it wasn't enough. He needed **more**. And, as Steve took hold of his hips, deceptively narrow and sculpted - as was the rest of his body - he lifted up and leaned forward to brush their chests against one another. Teeth bared, and the assassin leaned in, biting at that hardened jawline and throat with rough growls in his throat. **_"I don't care. Just_** ** _do_** ** _it. Please...!"_** Oh, but how his body grew still and trembled when feeling the _heat_ coming off that swollen cockhead, pressing up against his tight opening. It was at this moment that Bucky started to worry that the Captain might not **_fit_**. Terror and desperation only made him want it that much more, and he even began to let his weight press him against the tapered tip. Of all the times he was abused, this area was never touched. _'Why knock up a perfectly good weapon?'_ Usually followed with much more hurtful words than he cared to remember. Lifting his head, he shook brunette strands from his face, peering into the face of his long lost friend - the past he had left behind and almost forgotten. Sucking in a tight breath, he leaned forward and captured the blond's lips with his own, distracting himself as he stretched over that flared glans, gasping through his nostrils and biting back the pain that followed. He stopped there, however, letting himself get use to the initial shock of finally being penetrated. _He... He's inside me... Steve…_

There was so many things he wanted to do with Bucky, now that they'd found each other again. It would be agony, helping him regain his memories, and then sifting through the darker ones together, assuming he was allowed to. But what waited at the end of that arduous journey would be a life neither of them could have ever thought to ask for. They would be hunted, certainly, but they would be renegades _together_ , and together, they would re-learn about each other's bodies and make love in so many ways. At present, though, they had reached the edge of a precipice, and Steve was teetering, terrified to leap, yet wanting nothing more. The Captain arched his spine and craned by his skull to better press his entire sweat-drenched torso and bare throat up into Bucky - pleading with him, soundlessly, to abuse him as he pleased. When the other soldier flipped his hair from in front of his eyes, Steve stared down at him over the bruised slope of his cheek as he gritted his teeth and grunted wantonly through flared nostrils. Soon enough, the electric air between them was charged through, and the blond straightened his back and ducked his head forward to form his lips yieldingly to his beloved's. He kept a steady hold on his base while Bucky (finally) lowered himself at his own pace. Steve had approximated that it would be a tight fit, to say the least, but what met him instead of a welcoming hole, at first, was a wall of slick muscle. But, oh, when his mushroom-shaped head eventually _pierced_ the first line of defense and was swathed into sweltering confines, something inside _him_ snapped as well. A _frightfully_ animalistic, growling moan rumbled deeply in his chest and he moved the fingers about his girth away to sink into the dark tendrils at the base of Bucky's skull, fast as a serpent's strike, crushing their faces together all the more. Unable to rein in his own actions in this split-second of lost control, he bucked his own hips and **drove** himself most of the way inside, unthinking of the price his partner would pay for his rashness.

The Winter Soldier seemed content to wait where he was until he had fully adjusted to just how _stuffed_ he already felt. But, he knew that just the first couple of inches was not his limit. No, there was still so much more that Steve had to bear. With his lips pressed firmly against the Captain's own, he lifted a hand to cradle his cheek. When he was younger, when he first had feelings for the scrawny blonde from Brooklyn, he did not imagine their first time would be like _this_ . Then again, who could have predicted that Hydra would turn him into a weapon, and configure his body to what they thought was the most productive? But, that did not seemed to matter; not now, and not ever. He only had a handful of seconds to gently rock his hips back and forth, rotating his taut hole over that thick glans before... A sharp pain rocketed through his body, the crushing grip around his torso and against his mouth preventing him from arching and **screaming** as his hymen was torn and inner walls stretched without mercy. Breath caught in his chest and tears welled in his eyes, his muscular form trembling and writhing. But, the natural curve of Steve's dick seemed to press against those quivering internal walls _just_ right, because the pain mingled with some amount of pleasure that had Bucky _moaning_ against his friend's lips. Unless the Captain decided to shove more of himself unceremoniously into his cunt, the former assassin waited to adjust to the sensation - as painful as it was. He wanted to get used to the feeling of being full, of stretching to conform about this glorious organ that belonged to _him_ . Yes, that seemed to sooth his agony; _Steve is_ **_mine_ ** _and mine_ **_alone_ ** _._

Something twisted and masochistic inside Steve yearned to have teeth and nails digging into him... But how to ask for something like that? Certainly not verbally - not _now_ . Now, he was more concerned with the way his thoughtless thrust had wracked Bucky with clear and obvious pain. As wonderful as it felt inside him, as much as he wanted to pump the other man full of his seed, the inherent goodness in the Captain's heart won out over animalistic drives to _fuck_ . His shaking hands moved to cradle Bucky's face and sucked in a breath sharply to mutter a string of **_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."_ **  over and over again. Though he'd taken note that it hadn't been all bad (what with that gruff keening that had followed the muffled shout), no small amount of guilt momentarily stilled him, until, slowly, he lowered his butt back to the cold tile floor of the bathroom, pulling a few inches of himself out from the molten loins he so _desperately_ craved. Steve clenched his teeth in a grimace that almost made him appear as if _he_ was in pain as well, but... that expression definitely had much different origins. **"I'm s-sorry,"** he repeated, stroking Bucky's cheekbone with the pad of his thumb as he tried to look him in the eyes despite how close their faces were. **"Y-you feel so good inside, Buck... I've never..."** But, he was utterly unable to finish his thought, as he'd thought to test something by flexing his pelvic floor muscles, thereby making the tip of his cock _twitch_ inside his friend. **"** **_Aah-ahh_ ** **... damn it...** **_S-so_ ** **good...** " he groaned, lids fluttering back closed as his mouth formed a tight circle. Once they had both acclimated a little more to the sensations overwhelming them, he returned his hands to the angular shelf of Bucky's hips and cautiously raised his own again to slowly push his dick inside as far as it would go, all the while watching intently with unfocused, hazy blues. _Yes... they were finally together, in every sense of the word. Physically_ **_one_ ** _as he'd always dreamed…_

With one arm and one leg broken, there was not much the Soldier could do as far as scratching or clawing, lest it be with that bionic arm. Those warm, strong hands came to cradle his face, drawing him out of his thoughts and staring into those stormy blues. Despite his pain, Bucky briefly closed his eyes and caught his breath, muttering soft replies of **_"It's okay, I'm fine..."_ ** over and over. Slowly, he felt that rigid phallus pull out of him by just a small amount, but it still brought him some relief. Supported on his own knees, the former assassin felt as if his legs were going to give out on him. The gentle caress of his face, however, further soothed him. **"Y-You feel... G-good too, Steve... J-just be caref-ful...** **_Nnh!!_ ** **"** Feeling that flexing glans press against his... Was it a prostate or the mythical g-spot? -- And force pleasure to rock his core. Thighs turned to liquid as Steve pushed up into him again, letting his own body drift downward to connect their pelvic muscles together. Soon, the Captain would have his cockhead pressing up against a hard knot - the spongy opening into his womb, otherwise known as the cervix. **"S-Steve...! O-oh** **_God_ ** **, you're... You're inside... So deep, so b-big...!"** It felt as if he were melting from the inside-out.

Steve took some solace in whispered words of reassurance, but he direly wished Bucky would open his eyes while saying them... it almost felt as if he were lying to simply placate his anxiety. **"I don't wanna h-hurt you,"** he cooed, but, his worries were for naught. The incredible things his friend said after sealed over them in a drowning, cloying haze of desire. _You feel good too, Steve..._ The Captain's lips trembled into an uncertain half-smile. He flexed his abdominal slate again, testing the hypothesis that making his dick throb inside the other man apparently felt even better for Bucky than it did for him. **"D-did you like tha-** **_hat..._ ** **?"** breathed Steve, pulling the assassin's face back to his to brush his lips across his stubbled jaw. Of course, when Bucky sunk down onto his length in earnest, and that final inch of him was finally sheathed in velvety warmth, his silly little grin quavered and one hand zipped back to rest on the rise of the smaller soldier's hip. Tiny explosions of light blinded him and sucked the air from his lungs momentarily, but once awareness began to trickle back in, and he heard Bucky mewling about his cock, it was all the Captain could do to rock his own pelvis gently, rubbing his crown against a barrier he had no way of knowing might cause his beloved even more pain. He lowered his torso back until he felt cool porcelain on the nape of his sweaty neck, and parted his jaw to pant for air. **"Y-you -- Keep talkin' like th-that an' you're gonna make me..."** No, not yet, he wanted to make the other man climax. Needed to feel the convulsions... **"But I wanna... get you first,"** insisted Steve, the hand curled about Bucky's face sliding down his neck, down his chest, over the pert nipples, over the defined lines of his abdomen, so he could gently rub the pad of his thumb over that fun little button that seemed to get the guy's engine purring. **"R-ride me, Bucky... I wanna feel you..."** Dammit, he really needed to get the balls to talk dirty. Like a _man_ . Steve swallowed, bobbing his Adam's apple, and huffed out what he wanted, to feel the shame later, because _screw_ it. **"--Wanna f-feel you c-cumming on my cock."**

A sigh filtered from over curled tongue, the Asset gradually feeling more like his old self the further he felt the larger soldier bury into him. **"Y-You're not g-gonna hurt me... Prom-mise."** Lifting his head, he noticed that silly grin of his, reminding him of a time of old. Oh, but _this_ was so much different from what they knew. Grinding his slick cunt down against that wonderful rod pressed up against his inner walls, Bucky jerked to a halt with his chest and head thrusting upwards with a low moan. Feeling that cockhead knocking against that wonderful knot of nerves sent him into a writhing mess of bliss. **"Y-Yesssss!"** Bucky moaned, reaching back to press his bionic hand against a toned thigh for purchase. That warm hand drew him down once more into a rumbling murr as lips brushed his unkempt jawline. Already, those toned hips began to rock forward and back to rub that curved shaft against every wall of his channel; in turn, the mushroom-shaped tip massaged the entrance to that forbidden pocket, and against that swelling knot along his inner wall. **"F-F-Fu-uhhck, Steve! S-So good... So..."** The Captain need not tell his Sergeant twice what it was he needed to do. The moment those rough hands caressed down his torso to press against his swollen, elongated clit, that tousled mop of hair was thrown back with a breathless cry. Thigh muscles flexed, abdominals contracted, and those hips gyrated as he lifted - gliding his sodden pussy upwards, clenching and slurping lewdly at his lover's dick - pulling several inches out, before he let himself be pulled down by the Earth's force and came colliding back down onto Steve's lap. Over and over again, Bucky repeated this action, slowly yet roughly impaling himself, eventually adding a brief swivel of his hips as ass and pelvis connected. Broken arm rested against his thigh, but the stretched vibranium alloy limb pulled his torso into a beautiful display, all for Steve. _Only_ for Steve. 

Being told he wasn't going to hurt the other not moments after doing _just that_ frankly didn't help much, but that was fine. If he could make Bucky forget what pain he caused by drowning it in a deluge of positive sensations, than he could call it a win, for the most part.  But what with the other soldier praising him while squirming around, making his needy length bump and grind into every possible slippery surface within, Steve was once again losing control of his thinking. He kept kissing along Bucky's jaw and cheek until he had leaned back to give his command, wherein he lay like a king, watching his favorite  concubine perform for him. Each time their bodies collided, a short **_'ah!_** ' left the Captain's lips, and the shivering in his fingers intensified until his thumb was all but vibrating over his friend's clit. Thoughts began to narrow until all he could hear was the wet sounds of his cock being sucked by Bucky's soaking cunt, and all he could see was the way the damp labrum parted to take him in, only to be pulled along with him, glistening, pink inner folds gripping him hungrily. _OhGodohGod, Ohhh... No!_ **_No!_** _I'm--!_ He couldn't stop himself. It felt like he was on top of the highest hill of the roller-coaster on Coney Island and gravity was about to pull him - screaming - down, no matter what he did. A savage, plaintive, whining gasp tore from Steve's lips and he abandoned pleasuring Bucky to instead capture him by the hips to hold him in place. **"B-Buck, I'm gonna--!"** he called hoarsely, unfocused eyes sweeping back up to stare at the face whose mere memory had given him so much joy and agony all at once. Brows crushed together and mouth popped open, but still, he stared, even as his spine curled inward and he hammered his rod up into that molten pussy. Every muscle and tendon in the super soldier's 6'2" frame tensed, and he felt himself finally reach his peak, to utterly fill Bucky up with thick, warm cream. **_"Ahh... ahhh... Buh...ckyyy…!"_** he whispered. Steve kept pumping, over and over, crushing his fingers into the divot of his lover's pelvis, until his own fluids overflowed and started dribbling, uncontainable, down his spasming cock from the abused hole...

Bucky knew that it was going to hurt to some degree. In the past, there had been many virgins he had the honor of deflowering. This happened to be the only one that mattered to him, however. Not only that, but he had never been the virgin recipient either. Steve more than made up for his first-time blunder by giving him a pleasure he had never experienced before. That all-too-perfect cock rubbed him in all the right ways; grinding his g-spot and knocking on the door to that deeper, more sensitive wall at the very back. Though his hand shook against his hardened nub, he could not deny that the sheer pressure alone sent shockwaves through his body that made those inner muscles clench all the tighter. Fuck, it feels so good... Who knew having a pussy could be this great? Every thick vein could be felt tugging on his channel with every drag upwards, taking his time in experiencing it over and over until it drove him mad. That bulbous head then speared him and pushed aside that spongy, velvet channel to make room for itself as he fell back down upon it. While the smaller soldier enjoyed riding his friend as if he were a stagnant bronco at the rodeo, he suddenly came to an unceremonious halt as powerful hands held him in place. He could see the strain in the other's biceps in the attempt not to crush him in his grasp. Doe-brown eyes gazed on in confusion, as he had done many times before when he saw those stormy hues that racked his memories and stirred his heart like a hurricane. All at once, the brunette's mind was overcome with hot flashes of unexplainable ecstasy as the Captain ravaged his cunt. Bionic arm pressed against that broad chest as he sputtered and moaned, though the sound was faint and broken with every pounding thrust that shook his form. Firm grip bruised his hips easily, a loud cry then breaking from his lungs as he felt ounce after thick, heavy ounce lance straight into his womb. Filling it to the brim and even stretching the elastic walls until it could not hold anymore. The backwash leaked and dribbled down the insides of his thighs, pooling against Steve's pelvic slate. The pressure of being absolutely flooded with so much cum triggered his own orgasm, the divers of that alloy hand clawing against the super-soldier's chest as he practically screamed in his release. Even more fluid would come rushing out from around that abusive cock; a mixture of thick cream and pussy juices now making its way toward the tile flooring. Until Steve came to a stop, Bucky remained tensed and locked in that back-bowed, head-tossed knot of utter euphoric bliss.

Awareness had steadily been taken away from him the closer he got to reaching his zenith, and for a moment, he could swear he'd caught a glimpse of Heaven, before plummeting cruelly back to Earth. It had been so long since he'd felt close to someone, and even longer since he'd been touched... Even cumming into his trousers didn't hamper the effects of being with Bucky on this level. He couldn't stop himself... With Bucky bracing himself up by way of the Captain's bunched pectorals, he kept thrusting, selfishly seeking release at the expense of a man he only wanted - desperately - to please. But, at last, Steve slowed his rutting hips as the final drops left him, and post-orgasmic shivers utterly consumed his muscles. Completely devoid of experience with cunts as he was, he was certain that scream he'd elicited was not a good one, and as he dared glance at the veritable pool of fluids gathering at his navel, dripping over his sack, and onto the tile floor, he grimaced. _Gross..._ Steve winced, slowly prying his locked-up fingers up from the flesh they'd buried into. **_"I-I'm s-sorry, Bucky... I tried to... B-but if you wanna... I can h-help you..."_ ** The whispers came out halting despite his best efforts to keep his bodily trembling from affecting his voice. As lovely as that cocktail of hormones associated with love and sex flooding his system was, it couldn't shake the feeling of cold shame as his pale lashes feathered over flushed cheeks, and he turned his face to the side, unable to look anymore. _I couldn't do it for him... I couldn't... But he still needs to..._ Oh, if only he knew. 

The utter shock of such an intense orgasm had knocked all of his senses out of whack. Sparks of color flashed before his eyes, pulsating with the beat of his heart while electric surges danced across every nerve ending, alight with what could only be described as pure, unadulterated euphoria. And, as it all came to a gradual end with his friend - and newfound lover - the Asset gradually sagged, his freshly deflowered cunt twitching and throbbing heavily about the cock still resting inside him, plugging all that deliciously warm cum within his over-stimulated channel. That bionic arm remained firm and steady, even if his muscles were giving out on him. Gradually, however, the metal slacked and allowed him to lean forward; collapsing against the blond, their sweat-slicked forms practically adhesing to one another. Ragged panting escaped his lips, practically quivering with the residual shocks of that climax that rocked his entire form. **"G-God, S-St-Steve..."** Dizzy chocolates slid closed, his breath puffing across the crest of a nipple. **"I... I haven't cum so h-hard... I-in my** **_life_ ** **..."** For the moment, the two of them seemed blissfully unaware of what a dire mistake they had made. But, for the time being? It was best not to ruin their fun.

Fortunately (or, perhaps unfortunately, for more than the obvious reason) for Steve, the orgasm one experienced with a dick was but a fraction of the length of time of one experienced by someone with a cunt, so he had plenty of time to come to terms with what he'd just done. The nagging in his head took on the voice of one particular nun that had been the bane of their young existence - Sister Mary Margaret. They both had lost a lot when they'd been frozen, but that icy crone's death was not one he'd mourn. _Sinful. Blasphemer. Disgusting, filthy sodomi--_ Her hateful words had begun to show outwardly in his clenched teeth, but a residual throb down below about his sated member pulled him from his self-torment to peer up at Bucky through the side of one partially cracked eyelid. _Wait... Why isn't he...? Did I...?_ Unasked questions were summarily answered all at once as his soul-mate flopped down onto him, forcing out a surprised, grunting breath. **"** **_Huff_ ** **\- R-really? You... you went?"** Now that things had calmed down, Steve had gone right back to avoiding using salty language, adopting the terribly bland word _'went'_ to mean _'came like a fucking fountain.'_ He tried to swallow, but found his throat too swollen and dry, so the sounds that followed was rather choked. **"** **_Nngah... hah..._ ** **I... I'm s-so _hah_ -happy you found m-me, Bucky,"** he stammered, tucking his face into the grimy tangled brown locks atop the assassin's head as he wrapped his still-shivering arms about his torso tightly. Or, as tightly as could be without further aggravating those injuries he'd plumb forgotten about, in the thick of things… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(This RP continues in[What They Took From Us: A Stucky AU RP (Part 2)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8797213/chapters/20167831))**


End file.
